poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The PJ Masks' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure
The PJ Masks' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure is a new movie. Summery The PJ Masks join Thomas and his friends on a quest to find hidden treasure. Plot Opening/The Nighttime Villains The film opens at the coastal side of Sodor. Patrons argue amongst themselves as a weird red mist swirls around their feet. Sitting on the beach, three PJ Masks characters sing as the red mist flows into the blue gem necklaces. The blue nighttime villain, Night Ninja, complains that he's "Tired of fast food" and needs a meal. The black and white haired boy Romeo laments that the magic in this world isn't the same as in where they come from. As the silver haired girl, Luna Girl, joins in the conversation getting into a slight argument with Night Ninja, Romeo notices a Ninjalino pointing to something outside. Romeo runs out to see a small blue tank engine turn into a robot, grinning evilly when he realizes who it is. He explains to Night Ninja and Luna Girl that OpThomas Prime has found his way to Sodor and plans to use his power to make Ryan and the inhabitants of the world adore them. Thomas and Bertie's race Six moons later, Thomas is chuffing along his branch line. He tell Clarabel to keep an eye out for Bertie, nothing that he doesn't want him taking him by surprise. Clarabel and Annie tell him to stop thinking about racing and keep his eyes on the rails, which he immediately stops doing when he spots Bertie. Bertie sees him and they start racing. Despite getting out of various mishaps along the way, Thomas wins. Annie tells Thomas that Sir Topham Hatt and Princess Celestia don't approve of him racing. Thomas says "What do they know?" and that he's been racing on his branchline for years. Soon enough Bertie arrives. He grumbles that he's always getting stuck behind slow vehicles ever since they started on a new branchline. It's being built in Arlesdale all the way to Harwick. Annie and Clarabel fear their branch line will be closed in favour of the new one, but Thomas dismisses it; He thinks that their Branch Line is the most important part of the whole railway, and he’ll always be the Fat Controller’s No.1 engine! Marion meets Oliver, Mike, Rex and Bert Marion, the railway steam shovel, is on her way to help with the construction of the new branch line. But something whizzes by, startling her. She shuts her eyes, and bumps into Toad and Oliver, who are waiting at the ballast chute. A small red engine races up the chute with some hoppers, frightening Marion. Toad introduces Marion to Rex, Mike, and Bert, three miniature engines. Marion is interested by the little engines' size, asking if they are real. A cross Mike tells her they are real, and that they deliver ballast, wool, and passengers for the big railway. Toad and Oliver then leave for the construction yard, just as a black tender engine races past Marion. Construction site At the construction yard, Duck is shunting trucks, just as Donald and Douglas arrive. Duck is delighted to see them, remarking that it has been ages since he has last seen them, but the twins tell him they have only been away to fetch new rails and sleepers for the construction. Meanwhile, Jack and Alfie are getting to work, just as Oliver arrives, apologising for being late as he took a wrong turn. Later, Thomas visits Amaya, Connor and Greg. Accident at Knapford/Marion meets Oliver the Excavator The next morning, Thomas cannot wake up. His fire goes out, and there is not enough steam to get him going. The other engines all wake him up, reminding him that he needs to shunt Gordon's coaches, but Thomas is in no hurry to do that. Meanwhile, Gordon grumpily waits at Knapford for Thomas, just as he finally arrives. Annie and Clarabel remind Thomas it is time for their first train, but Thomas tells them he has to get Gordon's coaches first, criticizing Gordon for being lazy for not getting his own coaches. Gordon tells Thomas that he knows full well that tender engines are too large for shunting, telling him that is what common little tank engines do. Determined to prove Gordon wrong, Thomas decides that he will pull the express today, and thunders out of the station with the coaches. Gordon gives chase, and Thomas tells him if he wants his coaches, he’ll have to catch him first! But Thomas’s confidence is shortlived when Toby calls out to him. He doesn’t realise Emily is coming into his path, and she brakes hard to avoid hitting the coaches. Thomas stops abruptly and the entire compliment of Express Coaches fly off the track and land in a heap all over Knapford Station yard – halting all traffic in and out of the station. Meanwhile, at the construction site, Marion tries to play 'Guess What's in My Shovel' with Donald, but he does not have time to play. She then turns her attention to Oliver the excavator, but he tells her that all he has in his bucket is dirt and rocks. When she asks what his name is, Marion is surprised to find out that the excavator's name is Oliver, believing that he turned himself from a railway engine into a digger. Oliver tries to explain the situation to her, but his attempts to do so are futile, as she believes the Arlesdale engines really are magic and granted him a wish, deciding that she will make a wish as well. Thomas' punishment/Meeting Ryan/Unsafe cutting Back at Knapford, the Fat Controller has arrived to inspect the damage. Thomas tries to pin the blame on Gordon and Emily, but the Fat Controller does not believe him. He tells Thomas that he will be sending him to the construction yard as punishment. When Thomas asks who will look after his branch line, a new purple tank engine called Ryan shows up. The Fat Controller welcomes Ryan to his railway, while Thomas looks on, shocked. Connor, Greg and Amaya visit Thomas and comfort him after the accident. Connor says that the accident wasn't Thomas' fault. At the construction site, work goes on as usual. However, trouble arises when the ground beneath the tracks begins to crumble, and the workmen flag down Donald just before he can pass over the line. Some engineers are called, and after inspecting the area of bad track, they deem it unsafe, forcing the workmen to re-route the line. Never Overlook A Little Engine (Scene) Connor, Gred and Amaya comfort Thomas. Meanwhile at Arlesburgh Junction the small engines are delivering ballast for the new branch line, when Thomas sadly puffs in. When asked what is wrong by Bert, Thomas crossly tells them about Ryan replacing him and what Gordon told him. The small engines tell him that bigger engines always act superior than smaller engines, even if they come out on top. The small engines then burst into song to cheer Thomas up, but unknowingly make him overconfident. When Thomas arrives at the construction yard, he remembers what the small engines told him about rails and sleepers coming before ballast, and eagerly shunts some flatbeds of sleepers and rails along to the construction site. The workmen try to stop him from travelling along the unstable track, but Thomas thinks they are cheering for him. He bursts through the safety barriers and rolls over the unstable ground, just as it gives way and a large sinkhole forms. Thomas tries to escape the hole, but the trucks pull him in as his crew jumps clear. Thomas is badly damaged by the fall, but sees an abandoned pirate ship in the cavern. Connor, Greg and Amaya arrive and ask Thomas if he is alright. Thomas is rescued/Steamworks/At the sinkhole/Marion makes a wish At Knapford, Ryan arrives in the yard, introducing himself to Annie and Clarabel, who wonder where Thomas is. Meanwhile, at the cavern, Thomas is lifted out by Rocky, the Fat Controller reprimanding him for ignoring the danger signs. Thomas tries to tell the Fat Controller he was not responsible for the accident and tries to tell him about the pirate ship, but the Fat Controller is not interested in his excuses, telling Emily to send him to the Steamworks. As this goes on, an elderly man watches Thomas being recovered from the cavern with his telescope, stomping on his sailboat for bobbing about in the water. Unfortunately he runs into Romeo, Luna Girl and Night Ninja who offer to help him. Thomas is sent to the Steamworks, but is in no hurry to get back to work, telling Victor and Kevin that the Fat Controller has already replaced him. However, Victor reassures Thomas that the Fat Controller would never replace him, and that he wants him to get back to work as soon as he can, while Kevin tells Thomas that despite all his accidents, he still works at the Steamworks. Just then, Edward arrives and tells them that Rocky has discovered the pirate ship, much to Thomas' fury. At the sinkhole, Rocky lifts the pirate ship out, much to everyone's amazement. Jack believes that the ship was put into the cavern by being folded up like a ship in a bottle, but Donald and Douglas dismiss Jack's theory, believing that the cavern must once have been open to the sea and the ship must sailed in then. Marion believes that if there is a pirate ship around, then there must be buried treasure. This gives her an idea for a wish, and she sets off to Arlesburgh Junction at once. At the junction, the small engines are still at work, just as they hear Marion coming. Both Rex and Bert immediately flee, leaving Mike to escape for himself. Before he can get off of the chute, however, Marion stops him and begins telling him her wish. Mike immediately breaks free and escapes, but this only fuels Marion's belief that the small engines are magical. Meanwhile, Donald and Douglas deliver the pirate ship to Arlesburgh Harbour, the same man and sailboat from earlier watching them with Romeo telling him about the pirate ship. Night Ninja and Luna Girl look at each other evilly, knowing that their chance of getting OpThomas Prime's power is near. Romeo smiles also. Night/The Lost Pirate/Ryan at the construction site/Bad coal That night, Henry is pulling the Flying Kipper, when he suddenly sees a white sailboat gliding down the rails. Surprised, he runs down a siding and hits the buffers, but when he looks back, the boat has gone. The next morning, he tries to tell the other engines at Brendam Docks, but most of them think he was just seeing things. Salty then shows up and tells the engines the legend of the Lost Pirate, Captain Calles, who was a feared pirate who stole much treasure from merchant ships. However, his activites gained attention from the Navy, who hunted him down. To escape from them, Calles sailed his ship into a cavern and buried his treasure nearby. However, his map revealing the location of the treasure was lost, and he never found either the map or the treasure again. Salty says that the Lost Pirate is still out there on his ghostly ship, trying to find his treasure, but Cranky scoffs at the idea of a ghost pirate. The other engines all leave, with Henry still protesting that he saw the ghost. Meanwhile, Thomas passes through Arlesburgh when he sees the pirate ship, angrily saying that he was the one who found the ship, not Rocky. While he is not looking, the man from earlier climbs onto the ship and looks around. Thomas arrives back at the construction yard and fills up on coal, surprised to find Ryan there. He asks the Fat Controller if he can now go back to his branch line, but the Fat Controller tells him that Percy is already doing his work, and tells Thomas to collect some more ballast, leaving Thomas to lament at the fact he is no longer the Fat Controller's No. 1 engine. Meanwhile, Marion is helping Oliver and Alfie dig at a cliffside, telling them about how she made a wish to Mike. When Thomas arrives at Arlesburgh Junction, he is blowing sparks and black smoke from his funnel. The small engines conclude that he must have had some bad coal. Even Connor, Greg and Amaya notice. Thomas meets Sailor John, Skiff and the Nighttime Villains and shows his robot self Trivia *Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin, Brian the Crocodile, Cody Fairbrother, Mordecai, Rigby, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Peter Venkman, Matau T. Monkey, Winston Zeddemore, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, the Cyberlings, Mickey Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, the Mad Doctor, the Dazzlings, Gremlin Gus, Sci-Ryan, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog and Sector V will be good guest stars in this film. * * * *Robert Callaghan, Stickybeard, Gremlin Prescott, Nina Cortex, and Dr Neo Cortex will be bad guest stars in this film. *Robert Callaghan, Stickybeard, Gremlin Prescott, Nina Cortex, and Dr Neo Cortex will work for Sailor John and the Nighttime villains. *It is revealed that Sailor John is Stickybeard's cousin. * * * * * * * * * * * Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Better Then Ever *Battle of the Bands *Ghostbusters theme song *Never Overlook a Little Engine *Everything is Awesome *Under Our Spell *Help Me, Help You *Sailing For Adventure *We Make a Team Together *Awesome as I Wanna Be * * * *Welcome to the Show *The Fall of Prescott * * * * Scenes *Opening/The Nighttime Villains *Thomas and Bertie's race *Marion meets Oliver, Mike, Rex and Bert *Construction site *Accident at Knapford/Marion meets Oliver the Excavator *Thomas' punishment/Meeting Ryan/Unsafe cutting *Never Overlook a Little Engine (Scene) *Meeting the other guest stars *Thomas goes down the unsafe area and discovers a pirate ship *Thomas is rescued/Steamworks/At the sinkhole/Marion makes a wish *Night/The Lost Pirate/Ryan at the construction site/Bad coal *Thomas meets Sailor John, Skiff and the Nighttime Villains and shows his robot self *Morning *Sailing For Adventure *Dynamite/Thomas saves Ryan & the construction site as OpThomas Prime and nearly gets punished again *We make a team together *The Pirate ship is missing *Catboy, Owlette, Gekko and OpThomas Prime investigate * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pirate Films